Kristi Yamaguchi
Kristine Tsuya "Kristi" Yamaguchi (born July 12, 1971) is an American figure skater born in the state of California and the winner of the sixth season of Dancing with the Stars. So far, Yamaguchi and Mark Ballas both hold a higher average than season 8 runner up Gilles Marini, making her and Mark the highest average in the show's history and season six. None of the contestants from season six returned to the all-stars season. In 1991, Yamaguchi moved to Canada, to train with Ness. She has four perfect 30s and her lowest dances are the Samba and the Viennese Waltz. In season 1 of Fictional Ben and Toad's contest during it's 12th week of the show, Kristi Yamaguchi and Brooke Burke were participating and they ended up being eliminated from the Arm Melter during the women's classes, placing 10th and 11th. In 2010, it was announced that Yamaguchi was chosen to be a contestant on Wipeout Canada. She was only here for Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal, and Allen Ford when she went to Argentina for a filming date for the show Wipeout Canada and the Pembroke contestants appear. All three contestants from Pembroke including her were all in a Wipeout Canada All Star shuffle as the three are the remaining contestants and Kristi is the host for eliminating contestants in all three rounds: the Qualifier, the Sweeper and the Dizziest Dummy rounds. In 2012, it was announced that we will be seeing Kristi Yamaguchi again on Wipeout Canada in the all stars edition starting the second shuffle but she did not appear during the first shuffle cause of her three favorite contestants participating as contestants. She has danced the jive three times in season 6. She was also seen at Joe Gould's Arm Melter 16 event, but Yamaguchi was seeing Allen Ford getting Santa and the protect managers were switched and Toad from Mario was saying "Oh no!". Pembroke's protect manager was switched from Allen Ford to season 6 champion Kristi Yamaguchi. Quotes *"Do you need Apolo Anton Ohno for this party?" *"Give that! Belong it!" *"Lots of loud music!" *"Welcome back!" (Week 17) *"Kyotango, in Kanagawa or Osaka?" *"Heroes vs. Villains 2!" *"Wa ha ha ha Mrs. Koto Okubo!" *"Everyone dislikes how supercentenarian status is hard. That's it everyone for Plan B!" (Week 4) *"Koto Okubo goes backwards!" (Week 12) *"ARE you calling me bad words or some bad damps?" *"World's oldest person is not Koto Okubo and she hosts Ben and Toad's Contest." (Arm Melter 16) *"Oh no!" *"Day after day it goes forwards" *"There's nothing going on. Arm Melter 16!" (Week 17) *"The Inside Job feat. Brooke Burke and Misawo Okawa?" (Week 17 when Okubo dies) *"Kawasaki, Kanagawa, call again!" (Week 17) *"Kawasaki nursing home and world's oldest woman dies and host from week 1 to week 14." *"What the f**k? Ben and Toad's Contest is just a good show of contestants and Kitty Katswell." *"Pound the Alarm is just a f**kin' song!" *"August 24 is Burke-Charvet's birthday. Yes or No?" *"STROKE again for one of the contestants on season 1 of Ben and Toad's Contest." *"Mike Miller, hello here!" *"I thought you were freezing!" (Week 17 of Ben and Toad's Contest 1) *"Jiroemon Kimura?" (At Arm Melter 16 after Fatone said Dina Manfredini's birthday is April 19) Trivia *Danced the jive three times in a row. *Learned Dorothy Hamill for the Viennese Waltz in the season 16 finale. *December 8, 2012 at Arm Melter 16 - Yamaguchi was saying "Do you need Apolo Anton Ohno for this party?" Info Kristi Yamaguchi and Mark Ballas won season 6 of Dancing with the Stars in 2008. She and Mark Ballas won over football player Jason Taylor and his partner Edyta Sliwinska, who took second place. Yamaguchi retired from skating in 1992, when she was only a young adult. Yamaguchi holds a higher average than everyone else on the show and the season. Kristi will be on season 2 of Ben and Toad's Contest along with Kiely Williams, Kristin Cavallari and others. Yamaguchi is currently in Ben and Toad's Contest 2. Kristi & Mark won season 6 with Mark Ballas. Kristi & Mark's highest score: Freestyle, Cha Cha Cha, Face Off and Jive (30) Kristi & Mark's lowest score: Viennese Waltz and Samba (26) Kristi & Mark's average: 28.33, the highest average for any DWTS contestant. Trivia *Her last name Yamaguchi is a Japanese last name for an American person. Her last name comes from Yamaguchi Prefecture. *She is the best dancer on season 6 of Dancing with the Stars, season 2 of Ben and Toad's Contest and other reality shows. *A Ben and Toad's Contest contestant called her glitch at Heroes vs. Villains 2 week 4. *Her favorite Japanese city is Kyotango in Kyoto Prefecture. Other Category:1971 Births Category:Females Category:Skaters Yamaguchi, Kristi Category:Season 6 Stars Category:Winners Category:Female Winners Category:Contestants partnered with Mark Ballas Category:Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Ottawa-Gatineau Category:Edmonton, Alberta Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Background Toads Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Sapera's Friends Category:Sapera's Enemies Category:Cundal's Friends Category:Retired Category:Peach's Enemies Category:Renfrew County Category:Minor characters Category:Villains Category:Featured articles Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Characters that get dancing Category:Canada Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Wipeout Canada contestants Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Wipeout Canada Ontario Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Marissa's Enemies Category:Pembroke's Owners Category:People with supercentenarians Category:Belleville, Ontario Category:Played By Wipeout Category:Main Characters Category:Ottawa High Hookers Category:Arm Melter Category:Living people Category:Olympians Category:Ben and Toad's Contest season 2 contestants